Don't forget me
by myhemotions1
Summary: Years after graduating high school some WMHS Glee Club members meet each other again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi! I have 3 chapters completed of this fic, but i don't know how much more i will write. This is my first fic so please review!**

Important: Every chapter includes independent story with different characters and pairings! Enjoy **:)**

- Come here honey, you're disturbing! Mr. Stone is painting your new room. - about a year old, blonde girl was lifted by her mom when trying to stand up, helping herself by grabbing a ladder.  
- I shouldn't be here with you, it's such a mess - woman whispered half to daughter, half to herself, looking around at her new place. Everywhere were boxes, buckets with paint and old newspapers on the floor.  
Quinn Fabray got this aparment half-price from her's mom fiance, who recently moved to Ohio. Raising a child in Yale campus was not such a good idea, so when her mom called her, she didn't have to think twice. But now, standing there in tracksuit covered with paint and child food and dust in her hair she was starting to worry, something she has never had time to. Was Manhattan worth leaving lecturer job? She had no clue what's gonna happen but having not facile life she wasn't scared of trying. Something's new must started for her not to go crazy after all what happened last year.  
- Let's go for walk Rache . Maybe we get familiar with our new neighbourhood, huh?- she said and kissed daughter's hair - Mr. Stone, we'll be back in couple of hours.  
- Sure. Have fun. - He was obviously not amused being left with all this, but he knew she didn't care anyway  
Quinn washed her face, grabbed jeans and t-shirt, dressed little Rachel and left the appartment.

There was spring on Manhattan. 27 year-old-woman and her daughter reached a little theatre, almostly invisible near those huge Broadway one's and stopped. Quinn remembered when she was here for the first time, at nationals choir contest. While ago but still, she was grown-up back then already. That thought made her really sad, so she quickly turned around heading Central Park.

Sitting on a bench, watching teenagers playing freezbee and people passing by she couldn't believe she was there. She never thought about living in NY, especially after becoming best student of 2016 and getting a job on Yale. NY was just a place to go on weekend, hang around with friends, be cool. Till now. She deserved it.  
Rache was sleeping peacefully in her pram. She was just like her father. Same lips, same hair. Beautiful and precious.  
New Yorkers passing by in the rush seemed not to notice anyone around. Others jogging or walking with dogs, baby sitters with kids, all of them were living here in a greatest city in the world and now Quinn Fabray was part of it too.

One of the New Yorkers was the guy in big sunglasses, coffee in one hand and leather bag in the other. Quinn has seen this type of walking before, but as soon as she wanted to see his face he sat down on the opposite bench and covered himself with a book he just opened. Sunglasses weren't much helpful.  
Trying to figure out the book title Quinn was too busy to notice two girls gigling right next to her. But in a few minutes they walked to the guy.  
- Excuse us, can we have a picture with you? We've been on your yesterdays play - one girl said with a shy smile while the other was still half-giggling  
- Sure - The guy looked at them kindly  
- Holy shit! - that was the moment Quinn Fabray being with daughter in Central Park realised that right in front of her is sitting nobody else but Kurt Hummel.

- Excuse me, can I have a one too? - Quinn asked with the big smile on her face she couldn't get rid of  
- Yes, of course - Kurt was about to look at his "fan" but as soon as he closed the book he saw Rache - what a lovely little girl! - He said and bend to not sleeping anymore girl  
- Her name is Rachel she's your fan too - Quinn found this situation really amusing as Kurt hasn't looked at her yet  
- Oh, really? And who let such a young lady into the theatre, huh? - he laughed when Rachel grabbed his finger  
- Fabray's just love the music, that's all - Quinn said her surname as clearly as she possibly could  
Kurt freezed. Yes, that voice, on of a kind, how could he not recognise it earlier?  
- You haven't changed - he said when turning to Quinn.  
- Nice to see you too, Hummel  
First hug since the funeral was for her too much to bare, but she swallowed the tears and smiled to her friend.  
- Let's take a walk  
Kurt take Quinn's hand - I have a better idea!

- So, tell us, what are you doing in NY! - Blaine was really excited to have guest at home, especially as working as a writer he didn't have any, most of the time.  
- I moved in - Quinn aswered sitting on a couch sipping a coffee from porcalaine cup - Or rather, i am moving in…  
Kurt interfered quickly: - We're neighbours; Quinn lives on Manhattan!  
- That's awesome! - excited Blaine was making Quinn uncomfortable but she forced the smile to him  
- So you're just with Rachel here, or…? - being alone at home too much has taken away from Blaine his sense of timing. Kurt, holding his friend's daughter, immediately gave him "shut up" look but it was too late.  
Quinn's face suddenly became morose.  
- If you're asking if I'm married, I'm not. It's just me and Rache…  
- Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask. - Blaine was already killed by Kurt's look - But i swear Quinn Fabray, if someone hurt you again i'll…  
- Her father passed away - she responded quickly  
- … I… I'm so sorry… - yes, that was not Blaine Anderson's day  
Kurt looked at Quinn. Now he saw it. She was the strongest woman he ever know. And he knew her good enough to be aware she has to be alone for a while. Giving up on eye-signalizing Blaine he said to Rachel:  
- I'll show you the view from uncle's tarace hon! - and left the room.

After having Beth in high school, Quinn never thought of getting married or have kids. She thought of herself as strong, independent woman, focusing on her own dreams.

If she can't have Beth, she won't let anyone to her life.  
Logan Hunztberger was very famous person in Yale. Nobody excactly knew what was he doing, but giving a lot of many to the school. Quinn get to know him at her first day at work and she liked him. He was the person she never had - spontaneous and fun, but gentleman. Living in Ohio she would never met someone like that. As she has always been charming and pretty it wasn't hard to let him invite her for coffee.  
That was really happy year for Quinn Fabray. Waking up every day near man that loved her she felt like never before.  
When she discovered she was pregnant she freaked out. She was scared, she won't be able to forget Beth.  
- Don't ever think you don't deserve something Quinn. - Logan used to tell her that every day if there was a need. He buried her insecurities once and for good.  
5th month of her pregnancy and 3 weeks to the wedding. Telephone. Plane crush.

When their daughter was born and Quinn was holding her she looked in her eyes. Big and shiny, like stars.  
- Rachel - Mom whispered to her baby. - This is very lucky name

- Rachel, don't touch this, it was very expensive - Kurt take the silver ashtray away from little girl. Quinn was trapped in the living room with the boggest gossip girl in NYC for half an hour alredy and he started feel pity for her. He entered the room.  
Quinn and Blaine were sitting on a couch and laughing. They were watching tapes from choir contests.  
- Omg, you looked so hilarious with this hair-gel! - Quinn uttered under laughter  
- Yes! Thank God it's gone! - Kurt was already sitting with them.  
- Like you always were looking fabulous… - Blaine laughed at his boyfriend  
- Oh, yeah? Name one of mine outfits witch was uncool!  
- I can name dozen! - Quinn responsed  
Kurt gasped.  
- Do I have to remind you about leather and pink hair…?  
- Ok, ok, you were cool Hummel…

This night they watched all the tapes, including McKinley's West Side Story

They woke up at 9 am, still on the couch. New tradition was welcomed in Hummel-Anderson's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Posting chapter 2 now, after 1 day, cause I've already posted it on tumblr so it's fair. Thank you for reading and following! :) Please review, that will help me with writing. Also prompt me what characters would you like to see in next chapters. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

„Where're we going?" – Brittany laughed trying to keep the balance. Strong Finn's hands leaded her stable but with her eyes covered she couldn't really resist her arms from grabbing air in front of her.  
"It's a surprise, I can't ruin it for you" – Finn smiled holding her hand and opening the car. – "Here" – he said as holding doors for Britt.  
"Oh, so we're going somewhere?! Fun!" – she laughed, but her voice was a little unconfident. In the past she would have found it the best thing in the world; pregnant Brittany feared some of her fiancée's crazy ideas. Maybe it was caused by her mother instinct or it was just her constant back pain.  
Finn could feel that fear.  
"Don't worry B, we're not gonna do any stunts or anything like that." – sitting next to her, he kissed her hair.  
"When I can remove this thing?" – she asked pointing the band on her eyes  
"Uh-uh, I'll tell you when"  
"I miss Lord Tubbingon Jr" – she sighed changing the subject. She was aware of her action as Finn was the one who 'read that cats are dangerous for pregnant ladies' blah blah blah. She wanted him to feel sorry.  
He seemed not to hear that.  
They just left Lima.

An hour later they reached their destination. Finn stopped the car on a big and empty parking lot. Hearing handbrake Britt lifted her head.  
"Are we there finally?" she asked irritated. Finn never been good in surprises.  
"Yeah, it's here" he replied while taking the band off Brittany's eyes.

Sign on the restaurant right in front of them said **GLEE.**_** Food that brings you joy. Place that gives you smile.**_

"wow" - said Britt – "How did you find something like that?" – she asked finally when got out of the car.  
"Actually Burt told me that Mr Shue sent him a leaflet. – Finn took fiancée's hand – "He opened it a year ago"  
"Cool" – her big eyes looked at the sign. So many memories appeared right then. She looked at Finn. He smiled and lead her to the entrance.

The place was poorly lighted, probably to 'set the mood', but with its name and cigarette smoke in the air it looked like a little bit forgotten and old. Guests at other tables made a weird mix with the word "glee"; right next to the platform with piano on it (it was probably meant to be the stage) sat middle-aged couple discussing something with an excitement, at the bar there was couple of lonely guys. Just one table was taken by a group of teenagers - it supposed to be the diner for them but they didn't fit there.  
"This is not quite what I was expecting" – Finn looked at Brittany with an apology in his eyes. He wanted it to be their place, something like Breadstix, not _this.  
_"It's okay" Britt knew he meant good, she didn't want to ruin that evening, for which they drove the half of state.  
They sat.

"Excuse me, is Mr Shuester here? We're his…um.. friends"  
"No, he's hardly here at all" – the waitress looked surprise, 'young people to be friends with that creep' she thought smiling politely.  
"Oh… thank you"- Finn hoped that Will would make this evening better. He just bit his lip and sent his fiancée his puppy look again. She grabbed his hand.  
"It's so nice here, isn't it?" she whispered to his ear.

In this very moment lights on the 'scene' turned on and a tall man in his mid-twenties stepped onto. He took a mic standing next to him and smiled  
"Good evening everybody"  
A couple next to the scene started to clap.  
Silence.  
"I'm sorry for our absence last week and we hope you managed to survive a Saturday without us" – he laughed slightly raising his head that everyone can see his pug nose.  
"Is that…?" - Finn started  
"Oh my…" – Britt added

Sebastian Smythe changed a lot. Or maybe he just seemed different wearing something else than Dalton blazer and having stubble.  
"This is getting more and more interesting…" they both sat next to each other feeling like the characters from the situation comedy.

"To all new guests of our little corner of the world" – Sebatian involuntarily started to look around at 'audience' – "I'd like to introduce you…" – he met Britt eyes. She smiled by instinct, politely, how you suppose to do when meeting an old friend. But in his eyes there was just fear and uncertainty. He wanted to escape but it was too late, he already was there, speaking. – "m..miss Santana Lopez!" – his voice cheated his look that just stabbed Brittany's heart. She shivered. Finn was so confused that he couldn't even move. This evening supposed to be _their special evening_…

Tall latino girl in little black dress and super-high heels got onto a stage.  
"We can leave, really" Finn finally said something. Brittany gave him calm look and he knew. She didn't want to. She has to deal with it like an adult. He smiled taking her hand.  
It was too late anyway for any move, cause pretending to greet Santana on stage Sebastian whispered something to her ear. Her focused look run through the restaurant.

Their eyes met. Britt was looking calmly, after all it was a long time, she was quiet happy for this meeting, but Santana didn't seem to enjoy this that much. Her hands were shaking as she took the mic.  
"Good evening" she said quietly.  
Fans started to applause cheerfully which was rather funny as there was no more than 15 people there.  
Their food was brought. But they lost appetite. Finn managed to send "thank you" to the waitress but Britt was hypnotized. She was so confused about this situation, she knew she should be mad. But she couldn't. Everyone makes mistakes and it was such a long time ago.  
Meanwhile Santana said something to Sebastian sitting, ready to play piano. First notes were heard and applause along with them.  
"You and me.. We used to be together, every day together always.." Santana started singing. She was looking right on their table.

"It looks as though you're letting go.." Sebastian joined San. He tilt his head slightly from the piano so he can glance at his friend. He saw her chin and lips shivering.  
"I don't need your reasons . Don't tell me 'cause it hurts!" the end. Santana couldn't even thank cause she felt the tears coming into her eyes and she couldn't stop it. She run off the stage right away.  
Sebastian wanted to follow her but Britt was first. Not caring of her fiancée at the moment she run backstage for her ex.

Finn ordered whisky.

"Santana!" Brittany called after her ex-girlfriend who was marching fast in the backstage hall.  
Santana stopped and slowly turned around wiping tears off.  
"San, I…"Britt started but she didn't really know what to say  
"Why did you come here?" Santana swallowed the tears "And with him, with that, that…" she pointed the stage door and came closer to Brittany. Brittany's blue dress showed her rounded belly. San pull down her hand and sighed.  
"That explains a lot" she said with bitterness moving her eyes to Britt's. Blonde woman put her hand on the shape on the dress.  
"We should talk San" – she begged with her eyes  
"But there is nothing to talk about! No point in talking after so many years! I have a life, and you… you have Finn Hudson"  
"I love him. He's good"  
"For a change?!" – San burst out – "You_ left_ me and now you come here and look at me with those puppy eyes, but you know what? It doesn't move me anymore!" she turned on her heel and kept walking ahead.  
"You left me first!" –Britt shouted behind her. Santana closed the cloakroom door behind her.

Sebastian couldn't sleep that night. Lying on the bed he overheard Santana's bedroom door closing and minute later ray of light from the kitchen came into his room.  
Seb got up and stand in the kitchen door. Santana sat in her pyjamas curled up on the chair with absent sight.  
"I'm so sorry honey" he crouched in front of her and grabbed her hands, squeezed on her ankles.  
Bursting out with tears she took his head in hands. "I love you" she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So this one includes Brochel... That's what I can reveal :) It's much more optimistic that previous one. Enjoy and please review! **

**Chapter 3  
**

_Free Saturday_. That was Rachel's first free Saturday since one night last year she went to Brody's Broadway debut, although she spent it in the theatre anyway. Today was _free_. Thank God directors get flu sometimes as well.

The sunlight hits her eyes. Rachel covers the face with left hand, slowly rubbing her eyes. Right hand searches the body next to her on the bed. Oh right. Brody has a rehearsal.

The kitchen is the mess. It's the mess since they moved in here, so about 5 years. They never really are here. Rehearsals in the mornings, shows in the evenings. They hardly spent the time together, that's why yesterday's evening, when she got the message about cancelled show, she insisted on going to rehearsal with Brody. He knew how much she needed this rest thought. He didn't woke her up.

"Eggs, eggs, where are you?" – Rachel's taking everything out from the fridge. Mostly soda, beer and empty milk bottles – why nobody ever tosses them out? - she gives up quickly sighed and sat at the kitchen table. Should she go to the store? Maybe order? Resting her head on arm her eyes wander to the shop magazine under couple of letters on the table. It must have come with the mail and Brody brought it when leaving. Rachel could see 'shop online' on it and grabs it immediately.  
"Time to shop miss Berry!" her voice is excited like she was buying a wedding dress  
' .com' she type and a grocery site load  
"Holy Mr Arnstein!" she yells as right in front of her eyes loads top stock picture of a man doing shopping. He holds paper bag with groceries and smiles to the camera like this was the best day of his life.  
And he is no one else but Noah Puckerman.

Rachel stares at the picture and eventually burst out laughing. Puck stock photo-modeling? Who thought! She laughs for a minute and when she finally can stop herself from giggling she takes her phone and click the contact link on the site. Yes! There's the number.  
"Um… hello, I'm um… I'd like to enquire about your stock photo credits… Yes… On your site?... Aha… Thank you, I will. Goodbye" Rachel puts down the phone, looks at the picture and started laughing again.  
~~

"That went really easily" - she thought holding a piece of paper with Noah's phone number on it. – "I guess he's not so popular". She really wanted to surprise him in person but they didn't want to give her his address. Well, fair enough.  
She dials the number. Oh, Star Wars theme for a waiting signal? Really Puck, really? Rachel smiles to herself, shaking out of excitement. He will be so surprised!  
"Hello?" - man's sleepy voice answers in the second she is about to give up. "Hello?" – it's not Puck's voice, she can scent Puck everywhere, even through the phone.  
"Hello, my name's Rachel Berry, could I talk to Noah?" – strange guy answering Puck's phone is a little bit weird, but she hopes they gave her good number.  
"Um… yeah..." – silence. Rachel waits but she can't hear anything going on the other side of the line. "Hello? Are you here? – she asks.  
"Wait…" – the same guy again – "What's your name again?"  
"Berry. Rachel Berry" – she sighs. What a creep.  
"Oh my God, _the _Rachel Berry?" – guys voice suddenly woke up  
Is he her fan or something? Like, seriously?  
"Yes, now can you give me Noah?" – Rachel starts to losing fun from all of this.  
"No… I mean, yes! But Rachel, it's me, Sam! Sam Evans!"  
"No way!" - Rachel straightens up on the chair. "You've got to be kidding me!" – two surprises one day and it's not even 11am. "But why are you answering Puck's phone" – she gasps – "Are you?-"  
"I'm not, we're not!-" – Sam laughed awkwardly – "To much time you spent on Broadway or what? Puck's was having a party last night and I mistaken his phone with mine…" - Sam voice sounds cute as usual . "How did you get Puck's number anyway?"  
"Oh, by accident to be honest... So where do you guys live?" – it's awesome to hear old friend's voice.  
"New Jersey…" – he lies. They're working in New Jersey right now but they live in Columbus. Everyone in Ohio know who she had become, Sam is a little bit embarrassed, although she's always been special.  
"Oh my God, it's so awesome!" – Rachel yells to phone – "We can meet, I have free Saturday!" – she pronounce it like she was the only person on the planet not to work on Saturday.  
"Yes I suppose so, Berry" – Sam's not happy at all, he doesn't feel like listen to Berry's blabbering about theatre, especially when he has huge hangover like this. "That would be great." – she was herself after all.  
"Awesome! But… do you guys have free time? I don't want to – "  
"No, it's fine. I will wake Puck up in a second, he will be excited" – Sam rubs his eyes and yawns.  
"Ok then!" – Rachel stands up and comes to the window – "We can meet halfway or – "  
"It's okay Berry, we can get to Manhattan" – Sam laughed. It will be nice to see Rachel Berry in her natural habitat.  
"Great! How about dinner? My place at 7pm? I can send you address"  
"Sounds great" – oh great, another party day after day.  
"Bring wine" – Rachel giggles and hangs up.

'I need to have free Saturdays more often' she thinks while ordering dinner products online.

~~  
"I can't believe you actually are models!" – says Rachel adding chicken salad on Puck's plate without him even asking for that  
"Yeah, I know, I was doing really good with my pool business and then Sam called me if I want to take part in one session." Puck claims very proudly  
"I got a bonus for that!" Sam laughs. Puck nodds chewing his salad. "That's delicious" Sam whispers to himself  
"And how about famous Miss Berry?" Puck asks "I heard you're doing some new show"  
"Yes, I am." Rachel smiles. "But, you know, I can't really talk about it yet… More wine?"

Standing in front of the apartment's door Brody's looking for keys. He can hear laughter and voices. He really hoped this would be quiet evening as he spent almost 12 hours practicing the same 3 minutes of choreography. Blaine and Kurt are here so often he stopped even noticing them, but tonight it is definitely a party.  
He steps into. Well, that's definitely not only Kurt and Blaine here.  
"Oh honey, you're back!" – Rachel runs into the hall and kisses him right in the lips. He can tell she's gonna be drunk tonight. "Guys, guys, Brody's here!" – she calls in the direction of living room.  
Brody walks into the living room and freezes. He expected bunch of dancers, mostly gays, obviously Kurt with Blaine and maybe with that blonde girl from Rachel's high school that recently showed up with a baby and spends here so much time as well. And now in front of him, on his couch sits two well built, handsome, definitely straight, and also slightly drunk guys with drinks in their hands.  
They stand up and shake his hand. Brody's still not moving, just smiling silly.  
"This is Noah – Puck, and that's Sam" – Rachel puts one hand on Brody's shoulder and points another on her guests. "They're from Lima, glee club whooohoo" she shouts sitting heavily in the armchair.  
"You are one lucky man" – Puck pats Brody's back  
"C'mon Brody, drink with us!" - she pours her boyfriend a drink.

After couple of drinks Brody starts to feel better about that whole party thing. They get really drunk and go for a walk in the middle of the night. Getting Kurt and Blaine out as well they behaves like teenagers they used to be, like in the old times, the years they spent together.

In the morning Brody's first thought was just when did all Ohio came to his beloved hometown.


End file.
